A user may submit a mapping request that indicates a geographic area of interest. The user may be provided with a map that is responsive to the request and may include a geographic area. For example, a user may submit a mapping request for a geographic location of interest and be provided with a map that includes the geographic location of interest and one or more other geographic areas.